S, not C
by MNR-AMR
Summary: In short, this is a scenario where Saitama is instead given S rank instead of C at the Hero Association Exam. Kinda written on impulse, but will be updated anyways. Ciao!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a little something I whipped up in a few hours, mostly just copied storyline with some slight differences and quite a bit of OOC. It'd be my first OPM fantic, so there's that too. I kinda ran out of steam for my Re:Zero one.. but it's still in progress.**

 **Lemme know whatcha think! Chapter 1 will probably be out within 2 days! o7**

The Journey Through S Class

Prologue: The Hero Exam

"Ha, finally done with all the tests." Saitama stood in the Z city HA building locker room, wearing nothing but a blue speedo. "No just to wait for the results." He said, looking rather proud of himself, content with how he performed. He wasn't measuring, but his physical displays were rather… ahem, IMPRESSIVE, compared to all of the other tryouts.

Then he noticed Genos coming towards him from elsewhere, and in his happy attitude he was more than ready to talk with the 'disciple' of his. "Aah, you're done too?" He asked, and received a nod. "Yes." Though, with Genos being robotic, he did want to ask. "Eeh, is there even a point to you doing the physical tests? Can't you just give them the data on your specs? Eh, whatever. So how was it?"

As Genos registered his sensei's words, he replied in his all too known way. The.. Genos way. "Both the written and physical tests were far too simple." Dissing on thing he sees as beneath him. "Right? Is that really all there is to becoming a hero?" "It seems so. Also, we should be getting our results soon. 70 points is a passing grade. The written test was so easy that anyone could easily get full points on it. That just leaves the fitness test, which for us should not have posted any problems."

ONE HOUR LATER

"I got 100 points." Genos says as if anything else was laughable. "Seriously?" Saitama asked, him sitting down on the bench nearby. Now he was wearing his Oppai hoodie and jeans, losing his entire 'strong' appearance. "yes."

"It says I'm certified as a class s hero." He says in much the same tone. "Class S? What's that?" Of course, Saitama had no clue what anything other than 'you passed' and 'you failed' meant in regards to the hero association, however if he's in it… he could probably pay a little more attention. At least it'd beat being bored all day.

"I am sure these ranking mean little. How did you do, Master?" of course he was quick to say what he believed. All in all, it was much the same for the both of them. "Eh?" He pulls out his paper, fully displaying the page. "Oh, it says I'm…" "S class, yet… oh, there's a note at the bottom." Genos points out. "...Amai Mask is not pleased, however allows it?" Genos questioned in a genuinely curious tone. "Who's Kawaii Mast?"

Genos began scanning the name and utilized his built in internet connection to search it, and instantly found that the man was a superstar idol, and A class rank 1. "It seems he's some sort of popular figurehead of the association." Genos deduces, wishing to show his master his findings but lacked the ability to project them into a hologram. "Anyways, we're both S class. But… my score only says 71?" Saitama read that correctly, his physical was 50/50, yet his written was 21/50. "That's very strange… Ahh. It was buried, but on their site it says that those with strength rivalling at least a whole military division are assigned to S class. So… they recognized your greatness, Sensei."

Having a never-ending pool of positivity for his master, be completely threw out his words from earlier about the written test being easy. *Biing* "Mr. Genos, Mr. Saitama, there will be a seminar for successful candidates at 4:00PM. Please come to lecture hall #3." a voice came over the intercom, it seemed now that they were the only two made heroes that day. From this facility, at least.

"You heard him, let's go." "Yes!"

ELSEWHERE

"We're terribly sorry about the sudden request earlier, accompanied with the finding of the cyborg we've been searching for." "While it was annoying… that small clip of his… performance, was rather amusing. And… he physically beats all the meat heads within the S class. Think of it as no more than an… experiment. And as for the cyborg… I agree with your decision in bumping his rank to S class as well."

"Saitama and Genos, eh…"

LECTURE HALL #3

"First, congratulations on passing." It was an empty room that appeared to be very similar to a classroom, with A class rank 38 Snek standing at the front, looking over both Genos and Saitama, who both seemed entirely uninterested in whatever the man was going to say.

"Both of you performed incredibly well, but don't get all cocky about it either. To preserve your rank, and to keep a dignified impression of the Hero Association, you musn't act idiotically, not only are your own careers on the line, but so is the name of the association. Do I make myself clear?"

Beyond some more details about how they would be registered on the heroes roster on the website, it was rather dull. And unknown to the two, Snek really did want to chew them out… but, after seeing Saitama's physicals first hand, he decided not to.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hero registry?" Standing at the bottom of a massive gorge, Saitama and Genos sold a fair distance apart from each other. Saitama wore his hero costume, and Genos was still wearing… what he usually wears. He was holding a phone as well, maybe to actually be able to show Saitama the things he searched by himself.

"Yes, we're both S class heroes. I am ranked 17th, and you are ranked 18th… we're dead last in that regard. However, in comparison, we're in the highest class there is to be in, so we're a part of their… elite, if you would. And right now, we're simply listed as Genos and Saitama, but as we perform more heroic acts, we acquire hero names." He says.

"Hero names? What're those?" While not desne, Saitama was entirely out of the loop. While he probably wouldn't much care unless they called him something like.. say, 'Caped Baldy' for example, he'd probably be fine with it.

"I believe they are like nicknames that capture a hero's characteristics. For example, I might be Blond Cyborg." He says. "So if that is how it works, then I'd be called… Caped… Baldy….." Fuck.

"Aside from being ranked by ability, you can also be ranked by popularity. There are some heroes that have fan clubs." He says. Saitama is a bit taken by that statement, and begins to fantasize one of his few desires being true, while Genos pockets his phone. "Well, no one cares about that." And he completely contradicts his master's beliefs….

SECONDS LATER

"Thank you for accepting my unreasonable request today." Genos calls to the more distant Saitama, who was still walking a bit farther away "yeah, well I did agree to making you my disciple. Eeh.. is here good?" He turns around to Genos, who nods. "So we're just having a practice bout, right? Not fighting for real?" Saitama asks. "Yes, that's what I have in mind. However, do you mind if I record the match?"

Saitama scratched his head, then responded. "I don't exactly understand why, but sure. But if my clothes are burnt off or something, you gotta scrub it." He agrees. "Alright. I want you to go all out, so I too will give it my all." He says, then starts to fume with heat. The dispersion channels now live and orange with heat on his chest and back, arms and legs. Everywhere, really. He takes a low stance. "please Grant my request." He says, and then long rocket trails come out of the back of his shoulders, exploding into a rather magnificent fiery display as he shoots forward at the speed of a bullet.

He reeled one foot back as he propelled forwards at Saitama at speed rivalling a Railgun shot, arcs of electricity looking much like lightning expelling off of him as he attacks his master, his foot hitting where his chest would be… yet wasn't. He instantly reacts and turns himself around, using his palm as a thruster to negate the speed and also pushing himself forwards yet again, and starts spinning around as he attempted a flying roundhouse kick at the man, again hitting perfectly, if only the target didn't move so quickly.

With some amazing acrobatics he shoots himself around his master in an attempt to throw him off, and then went right above him and put almost everything he hand on bringing his leg down onto the man's position. With the impact the ground shattered in all directions for at least twenty meters and a small electric wave was dispersed, as if it were a miniature EMP blast. Yet he knew this wouldn't get him, as he simply jumped into the air.

But he anticipated this, and charged a high powered plasma blast that could almost be called a laser and fired it with pinpoint accuracy, it lighting up the entire area and hitting the edge of the ridge.

"That was close, my clothes could have got burnt up again." Saitama gingerly landed behind him where the large burn mark laid on the ground, something caused by the backflow of the plasma.

Genos was hoping that would have hit, yet he knew… it was nowhere near close. "Ghaa! I need more speed!" He exclaims, placing his palms on the ground as he then doubled in brightness, his reactor running at full tilt now. He started levitating as if literally counteracting gravity, so much so that his shoulder jets were far more active just to keep him from shooting up into the sky. And then, he disappeared from sight.

With only a millisecond to react, Saitama does the same, mimicking the cyborg's actions until he was pushed into the air, and them began having to dodge the onslaught of robotic punches of fury. Behind Saitama was an increasingly long line of medium sized craters that seemingly defied the sense that he was hitting him, at which point he paused… to see nobody there. 'He's gone. Have I been chasing his after image the entire time?' he wondered, and then immediately focused on the rest of the gorge.

It took a while, but eventually he found him running g away at a somewhat slow place, and then shot off to him in an instant. He landed in front of him and prepared an attack that wouldn't allow for such a miscalculation to occur… a full power, cone Incinerate. "Incinerate." He says, and with that, the entire extended array of nozzles and ports on his linked arms roared with power, exploding forth a giant mass of plasma and liquid fire.

'I got him this time. Master will have to take me more seriously now…' though, he was instantly proved wrong by a few Pat's on the back of his neck. "Okay I win." Saitama says, though Genos strikes to where he was, just making him jump back. "Master…" "Eh?" "Have you forgotten the rules of the bout? Dodge any attack you are able to dodge, take it seriously and no fooling around." He had to repeat the rules.

"Do not hold back, and… keep fighting until I am no longer able to fight." 'Even Master Saitama cannot explain… the secret to his power. This bout may give me insight into it.'

"Show me no mercy." He finishes, as a golden glow radiated off of him. Now he put the very last of what he could into his body, and readied… just to see Saitama move faster than he ever thought could have been possible, appearing before him. He kicked, yet it ripped right through a still after image, as then

.. he felt it. DEATH.

It was coming his way. He turned around just to see that gloved red fist coming at his head at a speed that would not only decapitate him, but entirely flatten his skull down to the atomic scale in thickness. Yet, it didn't hit. Instead, what would be cubic miles worth of air rushed past him and went forward, as his master lost his serious expression and gained a happy smile. "I'm starving. Time for lunch. Let's grab some Udon noodles." He says, simply walking off in a weird fashion. "Okay…" Genos was simply shutting down all of his systems, and was almost ready to cut the video… however, helt a change in the environment behind him. It was screaming at him, to turn around. And so, he did.

'I am prepared to do anything to get stronger. However… I can't picture myself ever getting to Master's power…. Not at all.' He zoomed in past the gorge's new ravine, the utterly massive hole carved into it by simple air by his master's punch, yet… he zoomed in on the mountain past it, and noted… the ever similar crevice that simply cut the top of it in two. 'master Saitama .. is on a level beyond anything ever imaginable.' he finished, and then the video cuts.

And in the mere three hours of this video being posted on to both Genos' and Saitama's hero pages, five million views were had… for each.

LATER & ELSEWHERE

"So that's where they are? Well enough, I'll just give them a.. proper welcoming. If that video is anything to go by…" he trails, not finishing his sentence. 'Far superior to the Meatheads of the S class.' he thought.

WITH SAI-BRO

"I'm very glad you like Udon." Saitama says, simply waiting for a waiter to come to them. "Yes, I'm not very picky." Genos replies. "Well, I'm also pretty low on funds right now, hopefully this hero business will sort that though." He says, then spies something on the menu that he rather enjoyed the look of. "Eh, how about another match, Genos?" He pointed off to the food challenge, one that if one of them won, they'd be able to come out with more cash than they spent. So, why not try a battle of who has the bigger stomach?

A LITTLE LATER

Ignoring the other patrons comments of stupefied awe, it was fun. Saitama had more than filled himself as his Udon bowl was nearly empty, though there was still some left… he failed. And Genos? He was finishing off the broth and all, probably with more than enough room to spare. But don't mind his stomach, he probably burns everything he eats with his plasma, which arguably could literally be his blood. "Is that it?" He asks, setting the bowl down with a *Clack*

"Man, you're awesome." the stuffed one says, and at the same time the sliding door to the restaurant opened and in walked a certain A class hero… Amai Mask.

He easily made his way through the crowd to the two new heroes, calling their names as he approached. "You two must be Genos and Saitama. I'm Amai Mask, A class rank 1" he introduced himself. "I'd like to talk to you. The both of you." He said, seemingly not carrying any emotions at all. "Amai Mask… so I had your name wrong earlier." Saitama comments.

He motioned for the both of them to rise, while placing five ten thousand yen bills on their counter, in a motion of laying their bill. A kind gesture, at least. They followed him outside, completely ignoring the fawning fans that were quite noisy throughout.

Outside it was rather quiet and peaceful, the two standing across from the other one, he seemed to be friendly at the moment. "Welcome to the S class, the both of you." He says. "Genos, yours was an expected promotion, apparently they've been tracking you for a while." He says. "As for you, Saitama… I originally was against your suggested placement, having simply taken a look at your score, yet… when I was again pestered to look at your physical capabilities, I was honestly impressed. You're far stronger than all the Meatheads in the S class. I'm confident that they would… enjoy your presence the most." Obviously joking about that last part, he started laughing. "Anyways, this is a welcoming gift from me to the both of you, considering you aah, apparently live in the same place. Aah, and that video was quite something. It's exactly what you both need." He said genuinely, and then stopped his cheerful behavior.

"A professional hero must be a beautiful symbol of Justice. This is especially true of the S class. That is my philosophy. I hope that you both uphold it better than the others…" he says, and then straightens himself out. "Anyways, I've come all this way simply to greet you. Please, do enjoy your nights." He says, and then vanishes.

LATER

"So that's Amai Mask." Saitama says, scratching behind his ear as he looks at the little box he gave them. "yes. He came off far more… friendlier than I had expected, Master."

"Eeh? He put money in here." Saitama had already opened it, and was already thinking greatly of the dude. With so much, he could pay for rent for the next year without worrying! At least, that's where his mind was dwelling.

"Ah, master?" "Eh?" "I will be back later." He says. "ok." And with this, the two S class heroes separate, going their own ways in the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Ninja To Kombu

" _It's been six days since my start as a 'professional' hero, and all I keep hearing about from people on the street is that I'm like some sort of God. I don't suppose that's a bad thing, but being swarmed by people that hardly know me is a bit annoying._

 _Right. Genos has also moved into the apartment, I think he's renovating the other rooms… I mean, he's already taken over maintenance, and even filled those holes outside as well. That's nice of him._

 _One thing that was both helpful and a bit useless is this phone they gave me. They only call for big monsters and that's maybe a few minutes before they show up on the news. I suppose it does function well as a GPS though."_

.

His thoughts aside, the book he was reading was definitely not written by a hero. It has the label of the guy named 'King' on the front, and it doesn't really seem to detail how he did things.

The sound of pencil hitting paper kept interrupting his reading session, not that he was even paying attention to the words, it gave a way to drop it. "what're you writing over there?" He asked, dropping the book to his lap.

"I'm recording the details of your lessons and trainings regimen." He says, stopping his note jotting and such. Already the page had so much detail as to give a visual representation of how his master was sitting on the futon, and even how he held the book.

" _This guy raised the bar once again, man what the hell am I supposed to do? I already told him my training regimen, and now he's taking everything I do as a lesson… Think! Think!"_

"Genos." He says. And the disciple raises his head from his writing, to listen to his master's great words of wisdom.

"Not everyone is born the same. You thought that my training regimen was… well, bullshit, right? Well, when I started that… it was almost impossible for me. I pushed myself beyond my limits as a regular human being and did so daily. I spared no time for leisure, taking down monsters during my training, I probably should have died countless times within… especially when I first started. But, I didn't, and now I am here." He gestures to himself.

"For other people or athletes, what I did was probably well within their scopes and not something that would push them to their limits. I acknowledge that. My system won't work for everyone… and for you, frankly you're a cyborg. I don't think physical training will work on metal… so instead of that, try something else, like a change in mindset, tactics, utilize what you have to be more… versatile. Instead of increasing your raw physical abilities, expand it in a way that isn't limited to the materials used to make it." He says.

The disciple was stunned. He should have known this, no amount of physical training could push him past what his material maximums were. So… "Thank you Sensei! Your advice is exactly what I need… Since I cannot get stronger on my own, expanding my skill set will result in being able to take down threats I would have originally been incapable of doing so!" He proclaims this realization as if it were a concept he'd never heard of before, and before Saitama knew it he was gone. Out the door, even leaving a note. -" _Gone to Dr. Stench's laboratory for processing unit and electrical upgrades."_ It read.

"Although… all he really needs to do is not be so rash to do things." Saitama sighs as he looks out the window, seeing a trail in the air from where the cyborg blasted off into the sky from.

He turned around and looked at the book he once held, and already found it tiring to read further. "I suppose I'll go for a walk then." he says, and prepared to do just that.

.

Walking out of his apartment with his jumpsuit on, he noticed a stellar change to the hallway. New paint, new light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, and it seemed the floors were replaced as well. The other doors were far and inbetween compared to before, so apparently the cyborg really was doing some renovation. "I wonder if he'll do that form my apartment? He wondered aloud, walking down the hall and eventually getting to the ground floor. And the second he stepped outside… the change was immediate. The nice new look was gone, the outside looked as old as it ever was, the sidewalk looked dusty and such, but he did tell the truth, he certainly did fill those holes.

Leisurely strolling from his apartment to the fence, he walked through, and was now in the realm of the living. Already sounds and smells invaded his senses, as he then began roaming around the streets while trying to look as inconspicuous and unnoticeable as possible.

Long story short, it fails. A growing crowd was just getting close to see the man from that video Genos posted on the Hero's Association website, where it was then quickly circulated everywhere due to the lack of a copyright claim. Oddly enough this man had no details on his registry other than he's S class and rank 18, and since he seemingly came out of nowhere added to his… mystique.

Their questions we're simply muddled together, too many to either want to hear or to write out, as then he clapped his hands. A simple gesture, yes, but instead it created a boom just below what was required to shatter glass. It got them all to be silent. "I know you all have questions or whatever, but I was just out for a walk. If you all insist… I guess I can take questions, but one at a time please?"

A single, slender hand raised before anybody else could register what he said. "You, with the black shirt." He calls out, bringing the crowd's attention to the man in question. Or maybe it was a woman? It certainly looked feminine, but was undeniably male. "Saitama… do you… remember me?"

Certainly didn't. "Eeh… I don't remember names well, or faces for that matter. We've met?" He says back, and the man held a neutral expression. "Understandable… but you'll remember me this time… _until you die!"_ He yells the last part, grabbing something on his side and then throwing it at the ground, with it suddenly erupting into many small popping sounds as thick smoke started covering the entire area.

And all at once, twelve throwing stars were at his face. From his point of view, he just swung his hand wide and grabbed as many as possible in one and then did the same with the other, holding seven and five of these small sharp disks in his hands.

"My name is Speed-O-Sound Sonic! Know it!" He declares from the safety of the smoke, then came into view with his sword being swung towards the baldy's neck. Saitama wasn't sure what this guy was trying to achieve, as the crowd was screaming and running away from the smoke… was he a terrorist?

Having that thought in mind, he took hold of the sword by his fingertips and flicked it upwards, effectively ripping it from the Ninja's arms as it went sailing away, to be soon embedded into the side of a building.

Saitama clapped again, dispersing the smoke, and as soon as he saw the guy he got right up to him and stood there with a scolding face. "Don't do that." He says, then stays there.

The people were drawn to looking over to the hero in wonder, and at the one who caused that panic in relative uncertainty. Then the sound of the sword tip tearing into a high-rise Drew their attention, some looking in wonder while unable to make out the object, a few squinting to see the sword plainly stuck there.

The ninja was shocked. He didn't even feel the sword leave his grip, let alone see Saitama's movements, and his own movements would be invisible to standard people to boot… so with Saitama being able to do that to him? It was… groundbreaking.

Looking to the bald man who held a neutral expression, all of his senses screamed _RUN_ but no, he stayed there…

*Thwack!* The ninja fell forward and hit the ground with a light thud, but the baldy wasn't the one who did it. Actually, he was scowling at the one who did. "Well that's that." He declares rather loudly, picking up the ninja like nothing. The guy who did this was wearing a striped tank top with a tiger design on it. He was, blandly, called 'tanktop tiger' as that's what he resembled.

"You didn't have to break the guy's neck." Saitama says, finally catching the tanktopper's attention. "Eh?" He stared at the baldy in wonder, then shrugged. "Well you weren't doing anything about the guy, are you supposed to be a hero? Whatever."

The crowd was NOT amused.

"That's Saitama! S class rank 18!" The first one shouted.

"Yeah! Look, he flicked the guy's sword over there like nothing!" Another yelled at the man.

"Did you not see the video Genos posted a week ago?! This guy's like King!"

Mixed yells and uproar, all the while Tank top Tiger was now figuratively shitting himself. He didn't pay attention to the news, more indulging on getting more fame for himself. But how the hell was this bland guy an S class? He looks weak as hell!

Anyways, he ran like hell to get away from there. He'd be lucky not to get public backlash for this disrespect.

"It's alright. The guy doesn't know me, just chill." Saitama says, though the resentment going through the crowd didn't die down… well, maybe it did a little.

.

City A, Hero's Association HQ. "The man apprehended by C class Hero Tanktop Tiger was reportedly defeated by the new S class hero Saitama… some video evidence is available, however it seems he has not claimed anything as of yet." A worker stated as he read a news update on his holographic screen.

"He was Convicted of multiple heinous crimes including assassination." He continued.

"City Z…" The man overlooking the others repeated, then pulled up a new screen. It appeared on the other worker's panel as well.

"What's the status of the Investigation I requested? He asked.

"The one of the ghost town?" A female worker asked back.

"Yes."

"Let's see… ah? We've submitted an official request, and the two new S class heroes appear to live within the zone as well." She finished.

"Ah? Well isn't that interesting. Want me to go? Or are you going to send the newbies?" The worker almost jumped at hearing that ever familiar voice erupt from right next to him, though managed to not.

"Tornado? How'd you get here?" Deciding to ask a question, any question being the wrong one he decided to ask this.

Despite her looking like a child, floating in the air in a fashion that resembled lying comfortably on a couch, and sounding like a child, this was no ordinary person. "What? Aren't I allowed in here?" She asked, righting herself in her… floatiness.

"Well of course, but for City Z, the investigation is just a formality.." he answered her, knowing that soon she'd show her wrath. If only they could find something worthwhile for her to do… her being the S class rank 2, world's strongest ESPer as well as the 'generally strongest' hero in the association.

"So you're saying it's not worth sending me?" She changed her tone to a more threatening one, not sounding like the little lovable girl she was a few seconds ago.

"Not at all. The association decided that this was not an S class matter." The female employee saves the day, appearing from a door behind the one that miss tornado was interrogating.

"Then send me." She demanded, cutting off the one worker before he could agree with his savior. "Erm, well.. you're free to do so, but I fear it may be a waste of your time, miss tornado." He says, accepting her request.

"Thank you." She said, in a tone that made it clear that she didn't care. Well, more triumphant, actually. She was thankful a bit, but she hides it remarkably well.

"I'll inform the A classes that've been assigned of this change." The female worked said, and with that, the green haired ESPer flew out the door.

"Thank God… I thought she was going to tear this place apart…"

.

In Z city, Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball were taking a look around a square. It was rather busy, with people going about their devices, mostly seeming calm and relaxed as their presence was well appreciated. They didn't get confronted or showered with praise, but the people were certainly aware they were there.

"Here we are in City Z. Shall we begin our inquiry?" Spring Mustachio asked his compatriot while grooming his mustache, the likely culprit behind his persona.

"Yeah. Let's get on with it." Golden Ball replied, shifting the lollipop in his mouth around as he stepped forward. Frankly, this guy probably looks arrogant to most people. Probably.

"Z city is quite expansive, but what lies ahead is the uninhabited area we were told about. And compared to other areas, City Z has an unnaturally high rate of monster related incidents. The frequency has been gradually increasing over the past ten years, while the last few have seen more and more highly advanced monsters appearing. The residence have completely fled the city center." The mustache man explained.

"i know all that. The place is a real ghost town, just with the water and electricity still intact, yeah?" He asked.

"On the lookout for a cheap house?" Mustachio joked.

"Nah. People say something real nasty's living around here. Even you must've heard." Ball replied.

"But of course. I assume that's why we've been assigned this investigation." Mustachio says, just as they reach the abandoned area's fence.

Suddenly, a buzzing came from their pockets. They pulled out their communicators, being phones of lesser value than S class versions, and answered.

"We didn't come out here for nothing. I'm going in." Golden ball angrily says after hanging up, much the same with Mustachio.

"I usually don't turn down the Association's advice… but being ripped from an investigation as soon as it starts… by Tornado nonetheless." Mustachio says, carefully pocketing his phone.

Silently the two agree on going in.

And unbeknownst to the two A class heroes, a certain green haired girl, a little one at that, was watching them. " _Idiots. I suppose it's be fun messing with their little minds while they 'investigate' my job."_ She thinks, and then followed them in.

And it was quiet. Way. Too. Quiet. Walking amongst the ruin and destruction the two heroes trekked further into the zone, silently noting certain damages.. and a particular huge bloodstain coating the top corner of one of the high-rises… and eventually, they stopped completely when they saw a few perfectly circular portions of the street that looked _brand new._ Like, _days old_ new.

And it was right in front of a certain high-rise that seemed to be more… intact than the others. There was even a light burning away at the metal entrance gate.

"I thought this place was abandoned?" Golden Ball said, just soaking in the whole building. There was even one room that had lights on in it.

"Perhaps the Association had it wrong? Though, looking around would give a very contradictory opinion." Mustachio walked up to the gate, and… quickly released it as he touched it. Visibly, he got hurt.

"Go away. This is your only warning." A voice seemingly came out of nowhere, startling the heroes. This, mildly interested Tatsumaki.

Deciding not to feel the wrath of the scary voice, the two backed up a bit and looked to the balcony of that one room. There stared back at them two fiery, mechanical eyes. It was certainly entertaining, seeing Genos stare at them with such malice. And seeing that the new S class does in fact live in the abandoned zone was interesting as well.

It took the two a while to figure out who he was, but the cyborg had already left back to the inside of the apartment. All was silent, until they were suddenly drawn somewhere else by a noise. They started running after whatever it was they heard, not that Tatsumaki could hear whatever it was from her position on a nearby roof.

The men kept at it, running around a few corners following 'it' and then finally saw it. It was seemingly just talking to itself, until it heard the two behind it.

"Golden ball, are you ready?" The mustache man asked, the other was already pulling out a sling shot as he bit down hard on his lollipop.

"Hell yeah!" He pulls back on the slingshot, then boasts about being able to penetrate a plate of steel with it. Whatever, guns could do that without costing even a fraction as much.

" _Fucking boasters."_ She mentally said, watching as the guy let the overly complicated and expensive ball of metal fly through the air with a dazzling display of 'power' of sorts.

The fucking thing, the monster, simply bats it away with what seemed to be a seaweed tentacle or the like. And of course the guy was surprised, seeing his attack failed.

Tis the way of the idiot, yeah.

The monster wasted no time, as it had already sent a few if it's grabby seaweed hair strands off through a gutter, and within a second pulled the guy down through said gutter, forcing his body to crush the concrete it was made out of as it pulled him though. Then as he finally was all the way through, it forcibly hit him against the building.

"Idiot." She said, knowing nobody would hear it. But that wasn't all!

The monster instantly moved more strands to attack the other one, who instinctively jumped back and moved to perform a flashy way of taking out his sword.

And the following onslaught he fended off was genuinely impressive. Unlike Golden Ball, this guy has a bit of skill.

And with it over, he slammed hit foot into the ground as well. His sword did something she was intrigued with - it curled up much like a snake, and he held it pointing right at the monster. She already figured what it was going to do, but was metal really able to do that? It was pretty interesting.

"Tomboy… thrust!" He did exactly what she thought he would do. The sword shot forward, rather… _the blade extended_ far down the alleyway with deadly accuracy, puncturing multiple objects before hitting it's limit. But, he didn't hit the monster how he wanted to. Instead, he merely destroyed one of it's strands.

At this point there was a pause, and as he reached Into his pocket, Tatsumaki already knew what he was doing. " _At least he knows when he's beat. I guess I'll intervene if it tries to kill him outright…"_

.

Well, it was a well fought, one sided battle. The monster beat the poor swordsman with ease. It was toying with him. Alas, it didn't kill him. It merely let the mustache man drop, at least he was fearless.

It talked to itself for a bit before looking behind itself to see another person, this one bald wearing a tracksuit while carrying a plastic bag of groceries.

Tatsumaki got a bit closer. Not that she needed to, but who knows. Maybe this was a civilian? But that head looked familiar…

"I forgot to buy kombu stock…" the guy said as all of the monster's strands came forward, and right before she froze them in place using her powers…

"GHHAAAAA?! NOO, WHAT THE?!" the monster screams out, all but a short amount of it's seaweed hair still remaining. "You monster!" It yelled at the baldy, who Tatsumaki had trouble tracking. If it weren't for her ability to detect changes in gravity and objects, she would have not known he moved at all. This guy was fast. Insanely fast.

"Eh? But you're the monster. And you were going to attack me with your… kombu." He replied, rather calmly.

" _Okay what the fuck dude?_ " Tatsumaki mentally said to herself, was this guy talking with a monster? Well the other one was too but he was buying time, this egg head simply talked to it when he could easily kill it.

"Do you know how long it took to grow that much? You should have just killed me if you were capable of that!" It spat back at him, malice and sorrow mixed smoothly with it's voice now.

"You think I chose to be bald? Be happy I left you with any! And yes, I suppose since your hair is made of real kombu I'll be enjoying it for a while." He was actually having an argument with a monster. Grand.

All the more reason for Tatsumaki to be interested in this guy. Or disgusted. Probably both.

"..." It was silent. It wasn't sure what to say to that. This guy was already picking up it's hair and draping it over his shoulder. It was left with just enough to cover itself. It could defend itself, but it definitely wasn't going to be able to do so against a regular hero now.

"Since you've given me dinner and haven't monologued yet, I'll let ya go. So if you leave here, don't hurt people. Or I'll take the rest of it." He threatened, and soon the thing was gone.

She flew down to street level, though floated a few inches above the ground. She hovered over to him, to which he looked at her oddly.

He pulled out his phone, unmistakably an S class version, and scrolled. He then looked up to her with a questioning look. He repeated the action of looking between the screen and herself a few times, until just asking. "You're… tat .. Tatsumaki?" He said her name as if he's never heard of her. But, he apparently seen her on his phone. But that begged the question. Did he live under a rock?

"Yes, Caped Baldy. I'm Senritsu no Tatsumaki. S Class rank 2. Who do you _think_ I am?!" saying this in a very aggressive manner, she especially venomized the 'Caped Baldy' part.

"Not cool. And to be honest, you look like a little kid. I was going to ask where your parents were actually." How he managed to sound completely truthful and not dickish in that was startling.

"I'm 28, for your information, Baldy." She retorted. She flew closer to him with a scowl, maintaining a few inches above him to seem… bigger?

"That's what the thing says too. You're a psychic, so I guess that would make more sense." he says, scratching his neck while looking around the place a bit. Seems he didn't forget anything.

"You want some Kombu soup? I love just a block down from here." He says, lightly lifting the long strands on his shoulder.

Her face soured at that offer. "No? Well… I guess I'll be going then." How the man can be so carefree, both socially awkward and incredibly easy to talk to all at once baffled her.

Though she couldn't get her grips around it. Was he disrespecting her or not? It was very, very hard to tell. "See Ya later, Tats."

.

In City A, Hero's Association HQ. "The investigation into Z city went rather roughly. Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball were hospitalized due to their actions. Though, they've reported that there is nothing particularly noteworthy about the abandoned district, they've located Genos's place of residence and confronted a rather powerful monster. According to said monster, there's a rumor amongst them that there's a collection of powerful beings in the area as well." The man said, reading off of a holographic screen.

"Saitama lives there too." Tatsumaki interjected. "Frankly, he's a weirdo, but I saw what he did to that monster that whooped those A class's asses. He's fast." She added.

"Erm… You watched what happened to them?" He asked her cautiously, thinking that she may have actually done that..

"Yeah, so what? I wasn't gonna let em die, the monster wasn't even wanting to do that. And then the baldy came in and it attacked him, and ended up running for it's life.". She replied.

"So it's still alive?" He asked. She shrugged, then left. Probably not wanting to hear any more questions from him.

.

 **A/N: took a day longer than expected to post this. Will likely not post the next one until my other story is updated, so do be patient!**

 **Will soon go independent of the story, can't keep the same events going on forever. Will see you guys here in probably a ten, twelve days. Maybe sooner! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Can't Touch Dis

*Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing. RIIIIIIIIIIII-* "YES?" Saitama almost yelled into the phone, although not on purpose as he was rather engulfed by the show he was watching, while he was so comfortable too. It was a pain to answer the phone.

But, he lost his irritation as soon as he found out that he was being called in. And based on what he could see Genos doing hallway, he guessed that he was being called in as well. Must be important.

And, after the Association ended the call, he turned to his two colored cyborg friend and smiled. "We got some work to do." He said, and instantly got up from his futon. He was pumped.

"They called every S class hero, apparently. Perhaps it would be a difficult thing to handle for them, but for you, I would imagine it's but a mere fraction of what you're capable of, Master." The cyborg said, his white eye lighting up as bright as the sun. No, scratch that, an LED bulb without the protective paste white cover over it.

"You've blinded me." Saitama deadpanned, now only seeing green and purple everywhere. While he was impervious to any and all physical attacks, his eyesight was just the same as any human's. Except for that, he could see as fast as he could move. Or maybe not? He wasn't sure.

"Sorry, Sensei!" The cyborg instantly cut the power to his eye, leaving only the orange one broiling with brilliant luminosity. Too little too late, the damage was done.

"You know, that's actually a good tactic. Blinding an enemy before attacking it." He said. With this the disciple perked up, as he hadn't realized that he did just stun his master, so he could also stun his enemies. Brilliant!

Silently taking out a notebook and writing it down, even though the 'why' since he was frankly a walking video camera was ever present. His Sensei sighed, and ended up having to have Genos lead the way to the Z city branch office.

.

The old hero was rather worried, though he didn't show it. All of the S class was called in, not for a monster but for something more… natural. A massive meteor is headed right for City Z, and by massive, the HA meant _extra thicc._

Simply put, they labeled it as a dragon level threat. with its size and velocity it would destroy all of City Z entirely, along with dealing ng severe damage to the surrounding cities as well. It would be a massive loss of life. Millions of lives were at stake. His dojo was among the hundreds of thousands of buildings and homes that would suffer complete annihilation at the hands of this giant rock.

So of course he was worried. But, he was also more worried now, thinking on that… what heroes possessed the ability to obliterate a massive chunk of… dirt? He was counting on four fingers. One, Tatsumaki, yet he was doubtful the ESPer would want to come all the way to City Z to throw a rock off course. Two? Blast. But, his likelihood of showing up was about as high as the announcement of Half Life 3 actually being released. Tomorrow. (10/6/18, MDY)

Third was King, the rumored, and widely accepted, World's Strongest Man. He could, but he hardly ever shows up for calls… likely doing world saving work at the moment anyways.

.

"Eh? Oh I got called by the Hero's Association? Aah…" soon he forgot about it, and went back to playing Doki Doki Sisters: Beachfront Edition.

.

Then… there was the one that was new. The one that was questionable, his strength was only shown in… well, it was a high quality video. It looked too perfect to be real, but even he had gone to see that gorge… there was indeed a hole there, and the divet in the mountain in the distance was present as well.

So he had his fingers crossed that the bald man named Saitama would show up.

And to his amazement, in came Genos carrying a black case with the hero in question with his arm on the cyborg's shoulder, constantly blinking and looking around.

"We're here, Sensei." Genos stated, much to the displeasure of his master.

"Damn, I guess your eye really blinded me good, I really hope I'm not blind forever… then I'd be useless!" and instantly, the elder was struck with worry.

"Erm, you two are Genos and Saitama, yes?" Bang walked forward to them, a pleasant smile on his face, hiding his true emotions. Once they turned, he continued. "My name is Bang. It's nice to meet you." He greeted them, much in a friendly manner.

Genos analyzed the elderly hero with respect, with his master present he wished not to give bad impressions… at least, so long as they were nice to his master.

"Heya, but… I don't think anybody else is here. Is it just us three?" Saitama asked, squinting down off to the left to finally catch a bit of the elderly hero in what was still intact of his field of vision.

"Yes. This building is nothing but a husk at the moment, everyone else fled to the headquarters a while ago. That, and the other heroes were either too far away, busy, or simply didn't care." He replied.

"I see… Figuratively, I literally can't see at the moment." He said, bringing a chuckle out of the elder. Even Bang was surprised he'd end up having a laugh at that, though he did.

"They usually don't call us unless they have some impossible task, too impossible to solve, sometimes even for us. This time it's a giant meteor, headed straight for this City. It will hit in… thirty five minutes." The old man said, having to pause a second to look at the time.

"At thirty minutes left, they'll send out a public announcement. Though… I think that would only cause panic." He said. Saitama nodded with this, apparently sharing the old man's idea.

"And with it being such a threat, a large meteor the size of a mountain, I would normally say that we have no chance of solving it. However…" He trailed off, looking to Saitama.

The bald man knew rather instantly, so did the Cyborg. It was generally apparent what the old man was saying. "Though, I can't really smash something I can't see." Saitama sighed, deciding to walk around the other two a few times.

"I think we'll be alright." He said, rather plainly. "My eyesight should return by then, but my worry is, it'll probably shatter." He said.

The bald man stopped and turned to Bang, faintly able to see the hero's outline while directly looking at him. Thank God, it was getting better after all. "You're the martial arts one I read about on the phone, yeah? Smash water… smashing… water rock…"

Seeing the bald man struggle in remembering his technique, he was rather surprised, in a good way. The bald man knew about his martial arts, or at least cared to read up on the other heroes… That was more than some cared to put in.

"Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock." he said, moving himself in a way to display the martial arts, it was certainly neat to see the guy's hands glowing lightly as he moved. The old guy was fast, faster than he's ever seen Genos move, and that was just a small display.

"Ah, that's it. You can handle crushing a few rocks, right?" He asked the old man, who gave a chuckle. "I am more than happy to minimize the damage to this city, the overall issue was that I simply cannot break that meteor myself. Smaller bits would be nothing, but alas, together… it's something I can't handle." He explained.

Saitama game him a thumbs up. "I'll deal with that, just do what you do best." He said, and with this, the trio headed out.

.

Being on top of a high-rise the three could hear all of the hysteria going on below, and now Saitama's sight has returned all besides that one part that was the very direct center if where Genos's eye was when it brightened. That was annoying, but he could finally see.

They decided to park themselves right on the very impact zone was to be, and their view of it was… rather dazzling. Fire was spraying off of it as it ripped through the atmosphere, however… "It's burning, but it's not losing anything." Saitama noted, that was rather odd.

"I think there is something different, it doesn't appear to be made of usual space metals." Genos added, gazing through a highly zoomed eye lense.

And the old man, he was meditating. What for was simple, but his meditation wasn't for concentration… it was to alleviate the pain shooting through his back. He was an old man, after all.

"Time?" Saitama called, and was quickly replied with seven fingers. So, seven minutes.

Unexpectedly a roaring sound came towards them, with Genos's radar blaring warning signs of a large, fast moving object headed their way, his Mark II arms primed for firing at the object. Yet it blasted right past them, a trail of smoke left behind as it shot forward, then raised up into the air and soon headed back to them. It was a rather bulky robot, yet seemed weirdly futuristic at the same time.

It landed gently on the roof with them, mostly looking up to the meteor until changing it's gaze from it to the accompanying heroes. "Metal Knight, here to test another weapon?" Bang asked the hulking robot, and it's eyes flashed.

"Correct." It answered quickly. "I'm surprised you're here." It continued.

"I know I lack the ability to blast that apart, however my bets are set on Saitama doing that part." He gestured over to the bald man, his yellow, red and white suit looking rather menacing as he held a face of intense concentration. He was serious.

The robot turned to them without much as a noise, and observed the two. Genos was glaring at it with a gaze that could kill, his discolored eyes giving an impression of instant intimidation, a fierce white and a fiery, rage filled orange.

Though not much to say, he was rather intrigued. "That video was quite interesting. It was even more so after learning that it was raw." the hulking bot reverberated the words of the enthused scientist behind a very distant computer screen.

This was both a shock and a relief for Bang, hearing it straight from a man such as Metal Knight, he was sure now, that Saitama was what he was cracked up to be. Just how did the Hero's Association miss this guy for so long?

The robot then looked back to the meteor, and then blasted away and landed on a nearby building. And seeing as how many jets suddenly erupted from the back of it, he did it out of courtesy. And in that same second, dozens of missiles shot straight up in a round formation, heading at speeds far exceeding normal ones as they converged on their target, all hitting at once.

It was as if the entire sky was replaced with smoke, it stretched far enough to cover the entire city with dense cover that no amount of light could puncture. It was revolting how strong those missiles were. Simply, terrifying how much damage they could do.

By within a few seconds, the meteor pushed itself through the smoke, completely unharmed. "Not potent enough, huh…" the robot said from its position, then flew back up to the other three. "It'll be here in a fifty five seconds." It stated, looking up to the meteor as it was now taking up more and more of the view upwards.

Before anybody could say anything else, most all air in the area was gone. Poof, a shockwave was visible as the air was being forced away, the air thick enough to look like a rolling fog as it quickly expanded outwards. And Saitama was also.

Only one of them could see it. Dr. Bofoi spat out his drink watching the screen, and quickly pulled up another one and could see on GPS that… he indeed did just do that. He jumped. And… he was hurtling towards the meteor faster than any of his rockets ever could have. Not to mention he left a giant web of cracks along with a crater on the roof of the building.

Before words could be uttered, a fireworks display erupted above them. Fire was being parted from the meteor in all directions for at least a quarter mile, and then the initial impact put them all out. It stopped the entire thing's movement. And with it… the bald man started to go through it.

" _This thing was way colder than I expected._ " The baldy thought as he essentially flew through it, coming out the other side without losing much speed at all. Looking back, all he could do was smile a bit. That blue explosion… it would be the most beautiful fireworks display he would ever see.

Down below, it was equally magnificent, yet also posed a threat. Genos and Bofoi, err Metal Knight had already realized this and were making their preparations, as for Genos it was simply moving his core to his arm, and for Metal Knight… he activated his full arsenal for firing.

The blue fireworks were eclipsed by the blinding orange and bright white and neon blue eruption, coming from Genos's arm. Ludicrous amounts of heat and electricity being sent upwards in a nearly horizontal trajectory. Perhaps Bang wasn't expecting this, having to jump back a bit from the cyborg as he put his all into minimizing the damage.

"Impressive." The hulking robot stated, turning his sights to the edge of the cone. He then started opening the back of the robot's body and out came racks upon racks of smaller missiles of assorted sizes, and started firing them all.

These missiles all shot off at an equal distance from each other along the radius of the cone that Genos was creating, and once they were at the edge they spiked upwards, and exploded.

It was a quickly thought out plan, if the cone lasted a few more seconds and those missiles created a shockwave strong enough to keep, or even push back the debris then it would be simple enough to destroy the remains inside this area. Essentially, they condensed them as they were pushed into a meat grinder.

The people of the city were taken away by this whole ordeal, it seemed the heroes put up a joint efforts to save them. But they saw the result of those missiles, they wondered… what shattered it?

With this the cyborg finally ran out, his hand glowing brightly as his attack faded out, a last burst of electricity ionizing the air around them. Static was everywhere, and up above… it seemed there was nothing but dust.

"Excellent. No objects remain." The hulking bot stated, turning to Genos and Bang. With a wave from it, it took off into the air, leaving them to themselves.

"Your master is quite…" Looking up to the sky, he could make out a figure nearly in a standstill… the reflection from the top of it was enough indication for him. "Interesting." He finished, just still quite shocked that the man did that, plus that they completely eradicated that meteor.

Genos wished to respond, yet in his state… he was almost fully worn out. At least he would recover, his reactor rebuilt for more electrical generation over plasma.

And that bald figure started spinning like a fan as he descended, pushing out immense amounts of wind as he softly landed on the ground below. "That takes care of that." He said to himself, then walked away.

.

Five days later. " _City Z miraculously escaped all damages during the meteor incident five days ago, and many reports of multiple S class heroes working together to take down the threat have been filed. It is more accurate to state that, with the presence of this video posted on the Hero Association's website two days ago, that the meteor would have been impossible to destroy were it not for S class hero, Saitama. It is shown that he shattered the meteor himself, and S class heroes Demon Cyborg and Metal Knight destroyed the remains. S class hero Silver Fang was on the field as well, however could not help in this feat._ "

" _Saitama, the S class hero, savior of City Z, was promoted all the way to rank ten. Metal Knight was upped to rank six, and Demon Cyborg was moved up to fifteen. Further for Saitama, a new public poll has been announced, to decide on his hero name. Public int-_ " the broadcast cut out, as the television lost power. Saitama turned it off.

"They've been talking nonstop about this for the past five days. Genos, why did you post another video?!" The bald man was sitting at his table, a huge box next to him. It was filled with countless letters of admiration and praise… how a single drone was relaying all this was beyond him. There was too much.

"I didn't become a hero for admiration, I did it because I wanted to." He said, sighing as he was getting admiration beyond what he ever dreamed of. He just wanted to be known, not paraded out on social media and the news like some god.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. It's just that-" he was pushed with a hand stuck out in annoyance.

"I know, I know. I don't fault you for that, you did fine. It's just that people are way overreacting… like, I've done similar things many times before, and back then I didn't even get a pat on the back." He said.

"You did save millions of lives then. You're a hero to every single one of them, Sensei." the cyborg offered comforting words, perhaps they may do the trick.

"I'm going out." The bald man said, and soon the disciple followed.

.

 **I suppose I was wrong on the ten day estimate. Kinda burnt out on my other story at the moment, so wrote chapter two for this.**

 **It got a lot more popular than I expected actually. Don't know where I'll take this myself, but it'll go.. somewhere, at least. I do expect to go past the Boros part, probably to the end if the Garou arc. Dunno. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope Is What Makes A Hero.

"That'll be 28,349 Yen, Mr. One Punch Man." The store clerk maintained his calm face, though he was struggling very hard… just a week ago, he witness this man.. Saitama, the 'One Punch Man' kill a giant, humanoid octopus that came out of the water near City J… as this is City J, after all.

The 'Meteor Incident' had captured the attention of most all media outlets around a month prior to this, and in the time between then and now… there have been multiple videos being taken by pedestrians lucky enough to witness his feats, obliterating tiger, demon and the two other dragon level threats he's ever faced… with no more than a single punch.

But, officially, 'One Punch Man' is not his hero name. No, his title at the HA is 'Saitama' as per his request to shut down the public poll. The people merely brought the new name about as they saw his feats.

And, the man in question, held a blank face. He's been getting called that everywhere he goes now, and it seems his home is the only place safe from hearing it… but, even while it's fulfilling his desire to at least be known, being too well known was something he didn't think about. Essentially he's become a celebrity even though he didn't want to be one.

At least, he's being paid for what he does now.

"Alright. Let's see…" Digging into his hoodie's pocket, he pulled out three ten thousand yen notes, and placed them on the counter. While such a large purchase would be unthinkable, with the past two weeks he's finally noticed it… he's loaded. The HA has quite a good payout for eliminating monsters, considering they're essentially another branch of the government.. the 'donations' they receive from the populace is used almost the same way that tax dollars are in real government. On lavishly inefficient things that are essentially situational at best.

And paying out bounties to heroes that do the work that the association _should_ be focusing on.

So it would be that, killing a threat capable of taking down a city or two, sometimes more, with ease? Pays out millions worth in Yen in no time flat. That octopus dude… who claimed he was a messenger, got him a check for 1,000,000. That's ten thousand USD, kind of. And the thing was destroying property and could have killed people. Actually, thinking on it, paying a hero to kill monsters is far cheaper than fixing the damages they cause… and it's still more than enough incentive to get heroes to do it quickly!

So, of course a measly 30,000 yen is nothing to Saitama now. He's essentially gone from nearly flat broke to millionaire. That, and he already has a massive Hero discount courtesy of the Association.

Quick to give him the change, he watched as the bald hero carried out ten bags in each hand… going off to his City Z Home.

* * *

"You are one of the seafolk, correct?" Genos asked, his arms locking him into the hole that the Sea King put through the evacuation shelter roof. Rain coated him as his orange and white eyes glared at the threat, of which has defeated Puri Puri Prisoner, Lightning Max, Stinger and Snek. There were the others as well… but this creature has warranted his utmost caution.

"And what if I am? Eh… you must be another soldier…" The hulking creature turned, replying to him. Undoubtedly…. Only taking a look at it's face, it's body, would immediately be a warning… you're outclassed.

"I'm here to eliminate you." Genos stated, while charging his weapons for firing… taking his master's words into consideration, he would try his best to focus, use the thing's weaknesses against it…

And then he blasted off, full force put into his arm as he flew forward at speeds rivalling that of railguns in a quarter of the time to actually fire one. And just as his fist contacts the face of the creature, he fires an incineration blast laced with an extreme amount of electricity… to say the least, it was beautiful.

From outside, the Sea King was blasted straight through the evacuation center's walls, a powerful torrent of plasma and seemingly liquid electricity forcing him forward and engulfing his entirety, the plasma drying him up and the electricity freezing him, truly the thing could not have expected such a thing from a being made of metal… Perhaps the fire, but the electricity… not so much.

Inside, the people were speechless. They just witnessed the beating that thing gave to the other heroes… and then saw this, they were all shocked, but soon erupted into cheers.

However… Genos wasn't powering down. They failed to notice that he even lowered his stance, his gaze never leaving the place he blasted the monster to. And when he saw it… he sharpened his gaze at it. "HRRRAAAHG!" The creature barreled forward, his body shriveled but nonetheless showing immense power and speed to be reckoned with, and it swung it's fist to the side to hit him.

Yet he ducked, and then fisted straight into the thing's gut, shooting them outside and into a nearby office building, obliterating the side of it as they shoot through it even, as he follows in with machine gun blows…

And as they were starting to slow, he finished it by flipping twice and Landing a magnetically assisted hammer fist right on the Sea King's skull, shooting him right down to earth.

Only then did he fall down to earth himself, gently landing with a crashing thud nearby the crater of his enemy. It only bothered him that there was a life signature still there…

"You definitely like combo moves, don't you?" The rain started hitting the ground hard, and lightning stuck by. Genos stood there with steam bellowing off of his metal frame as he watched the Sea King, albeit with a mangled face and multiple broken bones, climb out if the crater. "I felt that, quite a lot, however…" He flexed, his face contorting into pristine condition, his eyes going bright white and his pupils as sharp as the cyborg's own discolored irises.

He snapped his arm straight and then patted his other arm with it, as if it were a test. "It's nothing to me if it's already completely healed, is it?" He asked, bringing his face right in front if the cyborg, a massive smile on it. "Hit me." The monster said, pointing right to his chin.

'I need master Saitama for this.' as he thought that he was already calling his master via his body's connection to most every electrical service, and was sending an SOS to the association. He could not win this fight.

So, he took the monster up on the offer. 'He's two cities away… I can buy that much time.'

* * *

The Sea King went sailing through building after building, that single punch laced with as much power that he could force through his arm at once incinerated, liquified and dissolved every single building in a wide arc at least four blocks, leaving a large, long crater at least ten meters deep… it proved to definitely take a chunk out of his reserves, luckily enough he has quite the… potent, reactor.

And he wasted no time in following after, punching the dazed creature in the side of the head before he could fully recover, but in return it elbowed the cyborg straight to the side and through a building, to which… he now found himself in the square just outside the evacuation center, on the side where he blasted the Sea King away initially…

'!' The monster seemingly teleported behind him and had his fist on the cyborg's back, pushing forward and up until going downwards, acting as a piston as it shoved him deep into the dirt. Worse enough, he can't get out quick enough before the next fist strikes into his back, and then another… and another…

"INCINERATE!" He screams, opening all of the exhaust ports on his body and then expunges everything he has in a violent torrent of plasma, engulfing half the entire square and many hundreds of meters into the air with the orange and white, hot as the sun substance.

"You think drying me out will save you? Don't make me laugh!" It roars back, it's body now shriveled to the point it was at when facing Lightning Max.

But, he used the pool of literal magma he resided in as a chance to get away, and utilized his ability to act much like a Railgun to his advantage, shooting straight up into the air with bits of magma falling off of him. Still, the Sea King was not having it. He followed suit, launching into the air with a devilish smile as he caught up to the cyborg with general ease, his body losing the surface cracks as it absorbs more water.

But before the Sea King could punch him, Genos blasted around him and then towards his back… his arms sharpened, as he railed right into the Sea King full force, with one thing in mind. Latch on, and give him every ounce of electricity left.

And that, is what he did.

Electricity in the high megawatt, low terawatt range pulsed from the entire surface of the cyborg's body into the thing's back, and his head with Genos's right hand, causing a black looking smoke cloud to emanate from the monster, who's completely frozen by the electricity.

This goes on for six seconds… until Genos falls back, his eyes gone black from the total discharge of his reserves. And so… the people down below, their hearts seemingly stopped by what seemed to be a last ditch effort to stop the monster, as the hero they prayed for moments ago.. fell to earth as black as death itself.

His humanlike features burned to a crisp, metallic smelling smoke filling the air and a small pool of his lesser heat and electricity resistant parts being formed around himself… all that he is now, is a skeleton.

The Sea King fell to earth as well, landing close by as his body remained motionless, smoke still lightly emanating from him as the rain began to fall once again.

"Is… is it over? Did the Demon Cyborg win?" A man asked, stepping ever so closer to the edge of the crater. "I… I don't know! But, he needs help!" A woman said, but looking down to the drop… not that many would survive the distance. But what soon erupted.. were cheers.

* * *

"Chua.. ha.. ha.. ha, ha, hahahahaaha!" At first, the monster's body jerked, it's heart restarting a moment later. If it were for that annoying noise, perhaps his soul would have found peace after such a shock. And now realizing that he is still alive… he started laughing. Maniacally.

They all went silent as the Sea King slowly rose again, a shadow cast over his entire body. Death emanated from him, as he looked to the humans he so utterly despised. " _Your own inability to stay quiet for a short time is the reason why I rose again. Understand that… your deaths, are at your own hands._ "

"Justice Crash!"

The bicycle hit its mark, the back of the was entirely ineffective, but did catch his attention.. "Eh?" Looking back annoyed, he looked to see the one who dared interrupt him.

"The bicyclist of Justice, Murmen Rider is here!" he said.

The people back at the shelter were fully understanding of this… that, they were dead. Murmen Rider..

He ran forward with his fist held back, going to strike the beast that towers over him like as if he were an insect. Yet, the monster simply wrapped his hand around Murmen's entire arm, and started to play with him in a bored fashion… up, down, up, down… slamming the man into the pavement slowly enough that he didn't die, until his armor's elastic ripped at the elbow. Murment was sent flying up and behind the monster, and landed with a thud.

Bloodied, Murmen quickly run back to the monster as it inspects the dead Genos, "Justice Tackle!" Murmen yelled, and tried his best to do what he could… essentially hugging the beast in an aggressive manner.

Its face scrunched, it's annoyance apparent. "Nobody expects much…" and then it grabbed Murmen, and chucked him to the side with a great force. He hit the ground, yet didn't let up. "...From me." He continues, and slowly manages to get to his knees... "They think a C class hero like me won't be much help." He says, dropping a bit once again, the pain he was feeling nearly getting the best of him. "I know that better than anyone! I'm not good enough for class B." He continues.

Finally getting off his hands from his near fetal position, he looks up as the rain continues to soak his battered form. "I'm weak, I know that much. No one has to tell me I have no chance of beating you. I already… know that!" He yells.

The people back in the shelter could hear it… his words...if there were a true hero in their midst, even if he's weak.. Murmen Rider would be the only hero on Earth.

"What are you babbling about? Begging for your life?" The Sea King retorts, while he heard clearly what he said… it was just weak nonsense to him. And… he turned to the hero, now looking quite back to his 'full' and powerful self.

"And yet I must try." He says, getting to his feet. "It's not about winning or losing! It's about me taking you in, right here, right now!" He shouts, raising his fists as he prepares to fight the monster, even if it costs him his life.

"Enough of your rambling. It's time to finish you off." The creature said, and stepped forward..

Yet, stopped at the sound of a shrill voice from the Peanut Gallery. "Murmen Rider, you can do it!" "... You're the cyclist for Justice! Beat that weird monster, beat him! You can do it!" A single boy in his mother's arms yelled as loud as his lungs could allow, crying as the intense mix of emotions he's just experience finally forced themselves out… crying, he yelled those words, for the Hero to reign victorious in such a hopeless situation.

The crowd followed soon after.

"UUUUURRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mumen Rider yelled as he reeled back, and running forward to punch the beast… his arm went forward, and with it, a rush of air so powerful that, it parted the rain for miles on end.

There now was a hole half the size of the beast's chest blown right through it.

The crowd was silent. The Cyborg gained consciousness just as the event occurred… and Murmen Rider, fell to his knees and yelled with all his might. It was over.

Cheering erupted from the shelter, and with it, the clouds started to part.

"Thank you… Sensei…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well this got waaaay more popular than I ever expected it to, hell a few of the stories that got recently posted I thought were more appealing than mine? Well it just proves I don't really know people that well... Thanks though, I like the email notifications! If you do figure out what happened here at the end, don't spoil it... It'll be in the next chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
